1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel molybdenum-containing compounds which find utility in lubricants as corrosion inhibitors; in particular, when combined with zinc dialkyldithiophosphates.
2. Description of Prior Disclosures
Many diverse molybdenum-containing compounds are known in the prior art to enhance the properties of lubricants. Such compounds are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,805,997; 2,987,478; 3,010,902; 3,223,625; 3,453,212; 3,541,014; 4,093,614; 4,098,705; 3,356,702 and in Japanese Pat. No. 4,856,202. Of particular interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,805,997 and 3,223,625. The first of these describes the use of low molecular weight alkyl molybdate esters in lubricants as corrosion inhibitors. The second patent describes the preparation of molybdenum-containing organic compounds by an acidification technique and process that requires an ether extraction step. The products of this invention, however, are not esters of molybdic acid. Further, they do not always require acidification as a necessary step in their preparation, nor do they require the use of a halogen acid.